1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for applying a monitoring technology to a MEdia GAteway COntrol (MEGACO) protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a legacy mobile communication system, an equipment handles both signaling and a bearer. Therefore, an exchange is required to directly control a voice processor in order to support a monitoring function. This results in an operation of its application program which is dependent on hardware.
By contrast, signaling is separated from a bearer in a packet-based Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technology. This allows a media gateway that handles the bearer to be less dependent on hardware. In other words, products made by different manufacturers may be used. In this situation, media gateways from many manufacturers should perform the same monitoring function. However, a standard monitoring function has not been specified.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional network configuration using a MEGACO protocol.
Referring to FIG. 1, conventional media gateways 110 and 120 can perform monitoring once bearers are converted to IP packets. This means that there is no monitoring between terminals 140 and 150 of subscribers and the media gateways 110 and 120.
While the media gateways 110 and 120 convert voice signals to IP packets for voice data destined for the other party, they do not convert direct tones and announcements for subscribers to IP packets.
For monitoring between the terminals 140 and 150 and the media gateways 110 and 120, the monitoring function should be supported in the case of interworking between media gateways of different manufacturers. However, the present MEGACO protocol standard has not defined the monitoring function.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method to facilitate the configuration and the use of a monitoring network without a dependence on hardware.